Toronto's NewsChannel
Toronto's NewsChannel (commonly known as TNC) is a Canadian English language cable TV specialty news channel O&O by WMFL Corporation. Based in Toronto, it focuses on local news from the Greater Toronto Area & Southern Ontario, although it also covers national & international news. It's distributed through cable in Southern Ontario & direct broadcast satellite nationally History The channel was licensed by the Canadian Radio-TV & Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) as NewsCenter Toronto in 1992 (as a connection to the former name of CTON-TV's newscasts, NewsCenter 9) & was launched as Toronto's NewsChannel (TNC) on June 4th, 1995 TNC's Format In 2009, Toronto's NewsChannel recieved a new on-air look using the colour palettes of blue, red & white for it's on-air graphics, replacing it's previous blue & white CTON 9 News-styled colour scheme introduced in 2003. Toronto's NewsChannel also shares news resources with other WMFL Corporation-owned outlets in Canada, including sports updates provided by CASN & business news updates by CABN. TNC's visual enriched screen format consists a window taking up approximately 2/5th's of the screen in the top left corner, where news & information programs are broadcast; the surrounding space contains weather & traffic information, along with scrolling news headlines, stocks, local entertainment & other details. This format has been described as more closely resembling a website than a conventional TV channel & has been replicated to include a similar look of TNC's enriched screen on it's relaunched website. As of October 17th 2011, Toronto's NewsChannel now operates under a format similar to Newsradio 680 CTON in Toronto for it's 24/7 news wheel coverage. The new format is as follows: * :00 - Toronto's NewsChannel Headlines * :01 - Traffic & Weather Together on the 1's * :03 - The Latest News from Toronto's NewsChannel * :09 - Commercial Break * :11 - Traffic & Weather Together on the 1's * :12 - The Latest News from Toronto's NewsChannel * :15 - Toronto's NewsChannel Sports, powered by CASN * :17 - Toronto's NewsChannel Top Stories * :19 - Commercial Break * :21 - Traffic & Weather Together on the 1's * :25 - Toronto's NewsChannel Business, powered by CABN * :29 - Commercial Break * :30 - Toronto's NewsChannel Headlines * :31 - Traffic & Weather Together on the 1's * :33 - The Latest News from Toronto's NewsChannel * :39 - Commercial Break * :41 - Traffic & Weather Together on the 1's * :42 - The Latest News from Toronto's NewsChannel * :45 - Toronto's NewsChannel Sports, powered by CASN * :47 - Toronto's NewsChannel Top Stories * :49 - Commercial Break * :51 - Traffic & Weather Together on the 1's * :55 - Toronto's NewsChannel Business, powered by CABN * :59 - Commercial Break Also as of October 17th 2011, Toronto's NewsChannel drops it's Noon, LIVE at 5:00 & Toronto's 10:00 News on TNC programs & an hour of it's own news block Toronto's NewsChannel, as well as a hour off from it's This Evening block & 5 hours off from it's Morning News block + an hour off from it's overnight news block for several CTON 9 News simulcasts. The 10:00 AM hour of the Morning News & the 11:00 AM Midday program are NOW absorbed into a 2-hour Toronto's NewsChannel block. Similar moves were made for the weekend schedule. The 12:00-4:00 AM Weekdays & the 12:00-6:00 AM Weekends block of Toronto's NewsChannel, NOW only carry a simulcast of Newsradio 680 CTON along with LIVE shots of The GTA. Also, the look of Toronto's NewsChannel has been changed to reflect the NEW simulcasts & the NEW format Carriage & expansion plans Toronto's NewsChannel is seen on most cable systems that carry the channel. It's not carried on any analogue cable system outside of Central or Southern Ontario, although it's available on direct broadcast satellite & IPTV TV provider MTS in some markets. The channel is available across Canada on Bell TV, on which the station is part of the service's "News" package. It's also available in the "FYI" package provided to Shaw Direct customers. There have been @ least tentative plans to launch localized versions of Toronto's NewsChannel for other markets, such as Vancouver (Vancouver's NewsChannel), Ottawa (Ottawa's NewsChannel), Calgary (Calgary's NewsChannel), Edmonton (Edmonton's NewsChannel) & other cities where WMFL Corporation-owned TV Stations in Canada, exist Newsradio 680 CTON On July 4th 2009, WMFL Corporation announced that it's All-News radio station in Toronto, "Newsradio 680 CTON" would simulcast Toronto's NewsChannel in the Mornings & Afternoons, except on Weekend Mornings. On July 4th 2011, Newsradio 680 CTON stopped the simulcast in favor of returning to it's 24/7 all-news radio format. The radio station now plays a role overnight on Toronto's NewsChannel. The radio station can now be heard overnights on this channel from 12:00-4:00 AM, weekdays & from 12:00-6:00 AM, weekends TNC's Schedule Weekdays *4:00-10:00 AM: CTON 9 News This Morning (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *10:00 AM-12:00 PM: Toronto's NewsChannel *12:00-1:00 PM: CTON 9 News at Noon (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *1:00-4:00 PM: Toronto's NewsChannel *4:00-5:00 PM: CTON 9 News at 4:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *5:00-6:00 PM: CTON 9 News at 5:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *6:00-7:00 PM: CTON 9 News at 6:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *7:00-8:00 PM: CTON 9 News at 7:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *8:00-10:00 PM: Toronto's NewsChannel *10:00-11:00 PM: CTON 9 News at 10:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *11:00 PM-12:00 AM: CTON 9 News at 11:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *12:00-4:00 AM: Toronto's NewsChannel (a LIVE simulcast of NewsRadio 680 CTON) Weekends *4:00-6:00 AM: Toronto's NewsChannel (a LIVE simulcast of NewsRadio 680 CTON) *6:00-10:00 AM: CTON 9 News This Morning (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *10:00 AM-12:00 PM: Toronto's NewsChannel *12:00-1:00 PM: CTON 9 News at Noon (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *1:00-5:00 PM: Toronto's NewsChannel *5:00-6:00 PM: CTON 9 News at 5:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *6:00-7:00 PM: CTON 9 News at 6:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *7:00-10:00 PM: Toronto's NewsChannel *10:00-11:00 PM: CTON 9 News at 10:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *11:00 PM-12:00 AM: CTON 9 News at 11:00 (simulcast w/ CTON-TV 9 in Toronto) *12:00-4:00 AM: Toronto's NewsChannel (a LIVE simulcast of NewsRadio 680 CTON) Remote camera use In addition to the Freeway Management System - COMPASS & RESCU cameras, Toronto's NewsChannel operates EYES cameras located at: * The CN Tower * Yorkdale * The Toronto Pearson International Airport * Rogers Centre's Dome * Toronto City Hall's East Side * Don Valley Parkway TNC has also made use of a camera @ Polson Street (operated by CTON-TV), although this camera location does not currently appear in it's enriched screen traffic box Chopper TNC Toronto's NewsChannel uses aerial news footage from CTON 9's News Chopper (a Bell 206L-4 Long Ranger (C-FCTV)) under the guise of "Chopper TNC" Beat The Traffic On June 13th 2009, Toronto's NewsChannel became the 1st station in Canada to introduce a new Beat The Traffic system showing a 3D animated map displaying traffic flow, roadwork, accidents & current highway travel times. The Next Day, sister station CTON-TV 9 became the 2nd station to introduce & use the system External links